


You Complete Me

by LeafSakura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I found this fic while cleaning up my computer, It takes place after Season 4, Its a alternate storyline of season 4, its an Agentcorp fic, this fic was written during the first part of season for so Kelly hadn't appear yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafSakura/pseuds/LeafSakura
Summary: Just a small proposal Agentcorp I wrote during season 4 and its also an alternative ending for season 4. ITS AN AGENTCORP FIC WITH AN ALTERNATIVE SEASON 4 ENDING AND CONTINUATION.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> *** BEFORE YOU CONTINUE THIS IS AN AGENTCORP FIC IF YOU DONT LIKE IT OR SHIP IT THEN GO BACK ***
> 
> Hi, guys so I wrote this fic during Season 4A so this is kinda an alternative universe after that, hope you like it and let me know what you guys think, since I’m kinda new to this :)
> 
> English isn't my first language so some mistakes may have been made, let me know if you find some.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a sunny morning in National City and the CEO of L-Corp was just finishing some details in her new article about L-Corp’s new prosthetic heart using Harun-El’s improved formula, when she received a call from Jess saying that Kara and Sam had just exited the elevator.

Sam and Ruby had came back to National a few months ago, after Ruby’s adulthood entry included heat vision, flying and super strength, that she had inherited Sam’s Kryptonian genes since, she was half-kryptonian before Reign had made her presence known. So, when Sam had called Alex, in panic because Ruby was midair sleeping, they decided that the best course of action was too came back, so they could help Ruby gain some control over her powers, both physically and emotionally.

Kara had revealed her secret to Lena, after her bother’s kidnapping her, after she had refuse her help in his Red Daughter project, that involved, brain control over the kryptonian side of Supergirl, who had been separated in two parts, the moment Supergirl touched the Harun-El, during her fight with Reign.

Their friendship took a strike at first, not because she was surprised by Kara´s secret, which she already knew, but more because her relationship with Supergirl wasn’t on the best terms at that moment and with everything in the open, they had to have a real talk and same things were said and done that hurt both of them. And Lena’s secret experiments didn’t help either but, with Alex’s help, since both her and Kara had their own differences, after J´onn had wiped all of Alex´s memories about Kara being Supergirl, and eventually they manage to work it out and now their friendship is stronger than ever.

After all of that Lena and Alex start talking and sharing more, realising that they havemore in common than what they originally thought, a prodigy sibling, felling the weight of their siblings on their shoulders, Alex’s mind wiped also put the sisters constantly having discussions and seat backs because of the hero’s tendencies of rushing into things and her hero morality that sometimes stops her from seeing both sides of the situations and into following orders, also made them understand each other and Alex, helped Lena realize that Kara’s actions were based on the desire to protect her from the dangers that the name Supergirl brings, and from the heroine's fear of losing more people in her life.

All of these helped Kara and Lena friendship and brought Lena and Alex closer and their friendship quickly became something more and they’ve been dating for two years now and Lena couldn’t be happier, she had a real family now and that makes her feel complete and more open to the others close to her. And know she’s ready to take their relationship to the next chapter of their life.

Initially, her lunch plans where with Alex, but a gang decided to attack National City using Alien machinery and Alex had to interrogated the gang leader, in order to find who is their supplier’s, so in other words, their lunch date had to be canceled. So now, she was having lunch with Kara and Sam at the new Italian restaurant right across L-Corp’s building, that according to Kara, was the perfect place for “drowning our work related frustrations.”

Kara also end it up telling her secret to Sam and Ruby, since it would make the training sessions schedules and all the stories Kara shared with Ruby way more easier to manage.

Lena was closing her laptop when a small knock on her office doors drive her attention to her two best friends.

 _“Knock, Knock, are you ready to go? Because, this morning events made me starving!!”_ , says Kara while entering in Lena’s office, followed closely by Sam.

 _“Yes, these one have been talking on and on about the delicious garlic bread and pepperoni pizza and how she could eat a dozen garlic bread and 2/3 whole pizzas all the way up here.”_ , adds Sam while smiling and pointing her thumb to Kara.

 _“Well, it’s a good thing I’m a billionaire, let’s not make our golden retriever wait any longer, then”_ , Lena says while smiling too and grabbing both Sam’s and Kara’s arms.

 _“You do know that’s kinda of a complement to me, right?”_ , Kara says while being driven to the elevator doors by Lena.

 _“I do but, and you also know that, I’m not going to let you eat any of that without at least one green as a side dish right?”_ Lena says while they enter the elevator and pushes the ground bottom.

 _“Argh!...Lena!”,_ exclaims Kara, while letting her shoulders down as a sign annoyance, _“This is suppose to be a “drowning our work sorrows” lunch, no greens allowed. Back me up here Sam!”_ , she adds.

 _“Ohh! NO! I already this same fight many times at home with Ruby, I not going to enter in another one at work. You’re on your own in this one Kara, sorry.”_ , says Sam, putting her arms up as a form of surrender.

 _“Argh, I regretting this already, maybe I will go lunch with Alex and Ruby instead.”_ , says Kara with a pouting face and looking to the elevator floor but, her eyes go up again when she hears sound of a photo been taken. _“Lena, are you taking a photo of me? Why?”_ , ask Kara to Lena, while Sam is laughing hard behind them.

 _“Gathering evidence for the golden retriever case. Your sister is going to love this one.”_ , says Lena, trying to control laughing but, not having much success doing it so.

 _“You guys are the worse!”_ , Kara exclaims pretending to be annoyed by their behaviour but, smiles either way.

********

Meanwhile at the DEO, Brainy and Ruby discussing the best way for her to control the direction of her heat vision.

 _“So, according with my research the best way for you to control it is, by finding a spot to focus, positioning your legs into an arch shape, take a deep breath and shot at it.”_ , Brainy says while showing Ruby the data on his tablet.

 _“All of that sounds easy but, in reality it’s more complicated, specially the “take a deep breath” part when you get frustrated by not being able to do it.”_ , Ruby says with a sigh.

 _“Sometimes patience is the key to success. I know it hasn’t been easy but, you can count with all of our help.”_ , says Brainy in order to try to confront Ruby. _“I remember the first days of Dreamer’s training, they weren’t easy either but, eventually she did it and that was one of the things that made her the hero that she is now._ ”, he adds.

 _“Brainy is right, this things take time and your process has been amazing. Supergirl told me that, she thinks that you will definitely be better then her. Give it some time.”,_ says Alex, putting her hands on Ruby’s shoulders.

 _“Thank you Brainy and Aunt Alex.”_ , Ruby says.

Smiling at Ruby Alex, says, _“No problem kiddo.”_ , and then ask her, _“How about we take a break and go grab something from Noonan’s? Because, all of this interrogation made me hungry, which means you, young lady, must be starving.”_

At that, Ruby’s stomach rumbles and with an excited voice she says to Alex, _“YES, that sounds great to me!”_

 _“Ok then let’s go. Brainy, I send you all the possible locations for their weapons suppliers, can you narrow down so I can mobilize a field team operation?”,_ order Alex.

 _“Yes, off course Director”_ , says Brainy, already on his way to the operations station to get Alex´s request done.

********

Back at the Italian restaurant, Lena, Kara and Sam were enjoying each others company, while Kara and Sam catch Lena up on Ruby´s Development.

Right now, Sam was telling Lena about how she had spend all morning trying to find someone to repair her backyard glass door, after Kara and Ruby had broken it with a soccer ball. Kara had spend the evening with Ruby, since she’s having some trouble in controlling the heat vision and her speed.

 _“So, I was in the living room doing some final touches in the prosthetic heart financial report, when suddenly a soccer ball comes flying straight to the table and all I heard was the glass shattering all over my living room. I still don’t know how you two convinced me to let playit since Kara has, literally two left feet when it comes to soccer.”_ , tells Sam while shaking her head in a disbelieved way. 

At this Lena smiles and says, _“I still don’t know how Ruby convinced Kara to play soccer with her.”_

 _“Ok, first I´m not THAT bad and second, I kinda like it and it´s a good way to help her controlling her speed and strength with something that she loves and wants to continue doing. It helps her having a little sense of normalcy.”,_ explains Kara, turning to Sam, _“and I´m really sorry for the window, I got excited because she was finally able to control both her speed and strength at the same time, that I fail in measuring the trajectory and speed of the ball.”,_ adds Kara with both an apologetic and embarrassed look he on her face.

Lena and Sam both smile and Sam says to Kara that its all good and that she’s also happy that Ruby got some control over her powers and a broken glass is going to stop her from inviting Kara in her house since both her and Ruby liked her company. At this Kara gives Sam a wide smile and thanks her for being so comprehensive and that she likes the Arias company too and that Sam’s home meals are delicious.

At that moment a noise of a photo being taken can be heard and both Sam a Kara turn their heads to the origin of the sound which was Lena’s phone, “ _If I ask you why the photo now, you’re going to say that its for the golden retriever case aren’t you?”_ Kara asks, _“Yup, that’s exactly why and also to make a point with Alex”_ , Lena answers while smiling at Kara.

At Lena’s answer Kara looks a little confuse and Sam being a little suspicious about Lena’s statement just asks her _“Making a point?”_

At this Lena just smirks and the conversation is interrupted by the arrival of their orders.

********

** _A few hours later at the DEO_ **

“Alex, your girlfriend is here.”, J´oon says looking at Alex with a smile.

“What? (Turns around)...Oh, boy! “ Alex takes a deep breath and walks in Lena’s direction, “Lena! What are you doing here? Did something happen?”, she ask.

“Hi!” ...No!..No! Nothing happened...I just came here to…Hum…”, says Lena with a nervous smile on her face.

“Lena!! Did you came here to talk about that new neuroparticals device?? Is that what’s in that box? Oh! Can I see it?”, says Brainy interrupting both woman.

Lena nervously says, _“NO! NO! Brainy this isn’t the device...I came here to talk with Alex...Can we talk somewhere private?”_.

“ Off course! Lets go to the conference room”

********

** _In the conference room_ **

_“So, what do you want to talk about? Is everything ok?”_ , asks Alex, getting preoccupied over her girlfriend nervousness.

 _“Hum, oh, yes! Yes! Everything fine... it’s just, it’s been a crazy week for both of us and I know this isn’t the right place to ask you something but, you know, we haven’t seen each other very often this week and Kara convince me to came here because, I was driving her crazy with all my anxiety and nervousness, so here I am and…”_ , rambles nervously Lena

 _“Ok, ok, Lena take a deep breath.”_ Alex says at the same time that she puts her hands in Lena’s shoulders in order to try to calm down her girlfriend. _“Did you switch bodies with my sister? Because you are rumbling and you never do that.”_ She asks while laughing.

 _“Very funny... I just told you that it was Kara that convinced me to came here. AND I’m rumbling because I nervous and I never did this before but, then again I never felt like this before so, it makes sense...and I’m doing it again...”_ Lena sayssighing.

Alex, takes one step closer to Lena and kisses her forehead and says, _“Ok, who about this we can go to the Italian place across the street, have dinner and talk about whatever you want talk. I’m guessing you haven’t eat yet and so didn’t I so we kill two birds with one stone, sounds good?”_

_“But, the DEO needs you, I can’t ask you to leave just because my stupid brain decided to stop functionally.”_

Alex laughs and say, _“I sure they can survive without me for a few hours, besides I wouldn’t be able to focus now that I know you have something to tell me and are to nervous about it.”_

Alex puts her hands in Lena’s face a gives her a soft kiss on the lips, helps Lena relax and she says, _“Ok, let’s go, the restaurant seems a better place to do this anyway.”_ and a smile is plastered in Lena’s face, it’s that kind of smile that reaches her eyes and made them sparkle, it’s the best kind of smile and Alex loves it so much that she gets lost in that smile and emerald eyes for a few moments before saying softly, _“yeah, let’s go.”_

**********

** _Italian Restaurant_ **

After Alex get everything under control at the DEO, so no one would interrupt her dinner with Lena. Their walk to the Italian restaurant was made in silence and with Alex’s arm rest on Lena’s left shoulder pulling her close. While inside the restaurant and trying to decide on what to order, Alex breaks their comfortable silence by asking, _“Are you more calm now?”_.

 _“Yes, thank you for drag me out of that conference room and bring me here, that was all I needed it”_ , Lena says smiling.

 _“Anything for my gorgeous, sweet AND smart girlfriend.”_ , Alex says with a mischievous smile.

 _“Somehow, I think that your compliment list has a double meaning.”_ , says Lena smiling at Alex.

 _“Hum...I wonder? We will see how this night goes.”_ , said winking at Lena. _“So what are you ready to tell me what you want to ask me, that manage to shut down that beautiful brain of yours?”_

 _“You are going to be mocking me for my rumble incident for ages aren’t you?_ ”, Lena says with a sigh and blushing furiously.

 _"Rumbles incidents, there were two of them and, yes, yes I am”_ , Alex says that mischievous smile back on her face. _“But seriously, what do you want to ask me?.”_

Lena takes a deep breath and with a sudden confidence, she says, _“here goes nothing...Alex, you know how important you became in my life, you never judged me and gave me a vote of trust when even Kara couldn’t, we have so many similar aspects of our lives that brought us so close that eventually we felt in love and I never loved anyone the way I love you, I never felt so complete as I feel when I’m with you and I can’t see my life without you in it, without any of the Danvers in it, if I’m being completely honest, and for all these reasons and more, Alex Danvers...”_ , while saying this Lena reaches for the box in her pocket and opens it, revealing a beautiful engagement ring, _“would you give me the honor of becoming your wife?”_.

There were already tears running though Alex face by the time Lena finishing her proposal and she managed to say: _“Oh! Lena that was beautiful and YES, YES I DO! Nothing would make me more happy them becoming your wife!”_ , leaning forward Alex gives Lena one of the most passionate kiss they ever shared. After a while, with their foreheads still connected, Alex says, _“Three times”._

With a confused look on her face Lena asks, _“what?”_.

To which Alex responds, with a smile on her face, _“with that wonderful proposal you manage to rumble three times today.”_

 _“Oh, My God! You are insufferable!"_ , says Lena while hitting lightly on Alex’s shoulder.

 _“Yeah, but you love me.”,_ says Alex with a wide smile on her face.

Lena smiles at Alex words too and says _“Yes, I do.”_

** THE END  **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments (that I will answer as soon as I see them, now that I know there is a inbox on this fine website, lmao, yes I only notice now, am that dumb -.-)
> 
> Update note regardless some comments: 
> 
> First I would like to apologize for some of the tags, apparently I did it the wrong way because I’m new to this and to me the tags meant the relationships on the fic, not exclusively a romantic relationship but also the friendship relationship, so for my mistake I truly apologize for have misleading some of you although I did wrong on the tags that it was a Agentcorp fic.
> 
> I eliminated some of the tags leaving only the Agentcorp and Sam/Kara because regardless the last one I have some ideas for them in case I decide to continue this fic. 
> 
> Second in order to explain why this ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE AFTER SEASON 4 (considering I wrote it during season 4A) makes my Supercorp heart warmer, it because Lena have always known and they actually TALKED about EVERYTHING, which by now hasn’t happened on the show. I have a multishipper heart, first and foremost it’s Supercorp but that doesn’t mean I don’t like other ships on the show even if they never happen because they meet someone else or leave the show. (I eliminated it from the summary in order to not confuse people but I felt like I needed to explain)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
